By The Lake
by Firesword
Summary: One-shot. Slash. HPSS. Harry was having a quiet time watching the lake when someone approached him for company.


**Fic Title:** By the Lake  
**Author:** Firesword  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR and so on.  
**Summary: **One-shot. HPSS. Harry was having a quiet time watching the lake when someone approached him for company.  
**Warnings:** Slash. HP/SS. OOC.  
**Rating:** PG-13.  
**Author Notes: **I actually archived this in my livejournal, but I thought it'd be good if I share this with FFnet as well.

* * *

**BY THE LAKE**  
by Firesword

The afternoon was clear and calm, and Harry sat near the edge of the lake to relax. The relative quietness outside was a blessing compared to the bright chatter in the Great Hall as students and staff celebrated the New Year. A new year where Voldemort and Death Eaters were no longer a concern. He sighed, and stared out into the distance.

The sense of tranquillity was shattered when he felt someone coming toward him, and he sighed again. He was not in the mood to chat with his friends, or with anyone. Harry just wanted to be in a place where he could hear himself think, and brood.

There was a dark blur in the corner of his eye as the person sat beside him, though not too closely. At first, Harry thought it was Neville, but when he turned, he was shocked to see the prominent nose that was not quite screened by a curtain of greasy, black hair. He was too stunned to wonder why the Potions Master was there, and Snape did not offer an explanation. Harry was still staring when Snape turned, and black eyes studied him calmly.

"I suppose you want to hear an apology," Snape murmured.

Harry looked at the wizard in confusion, and his reply showed it. "What on earth for?"

"I should have trusted you." Snape looked away. Harry stared at the wizard beside him for a long time. It took a bit of effort to wrench his eyes away from the contemplating professor.

"Why are you apologizing for being who you are, Snape?" Harry asked gravely. "It's in your nature to be distrustful of others, especially me."

Snape was quiet - he did not even rebuke Harry for calling him so casually. Harry shrugged to himself and stared at the rippling water. It was so mesmerizing that he was not aware of the slight touch on his temple. He only realized that someone was touching him when fingers cupped his chin and turned his head gently. Harry's eyes flared in surprise and almost immediately, he started to scowl. He quickly emptied his mind, as he feared Snape might use the Legilimency spell on him.

However, Snape did no such thing.

"What are you doing?" Harry grated. He jerked his face away, but could not shake Snape's hand off his chin. He glared at the older wizard.

"I'm sorry."

"What in the hell for?" He looked at Snape angrily.

"I know I hurt you," Snape muttered.

"Yes, you did. After all these months, I am actually appalled at how little you trust. For Merlin's sake, you were the one who spent most of the time closeted with me, examining my - no doubt amusing - memories, making me tell every damned dream to you..." Harry ran out of energy to continue. He sighed again. "Please remove your hand. And go away. What will your students think if they see you with me?"

"What will they think?" Snape questioned in a low voice, and his hand remained.

Harry could not stay angry anymore, when Hermione's voice floated in his mind. "They'll think you are fraternizing with the enemy," Harry said, sounding a little amused.

"And what is so amusing about that, Mister Potter?" Snape asked silkily.

Harry stared at the Potions Master blankly for five seconds. Then he burst into laughter. He scarcely noticed the flicker of annoyance in Snape's eyes. However, as he watched through his blurry eyes, he noticed that Snape's face was so close. Too close. He choked on his laughter when the older man kissed him, and his eyes closed automatically. A wet tongue slithered across his lower lip, almost as though it was pleading with Harry's mouth to allow it to enter. It felt nice, and Harry parted his lips slightly.

Snape was surprisingly gentle and Harry trembled with desire. He knew he should not have given in so easily, but... He stopped fighting and looped his arms around the Potions Master's neck. After a while, Harry broke away from the kiss. His cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

"What was that for?" Harry almost squeaked.

"You can't fault me for being an idiot in the matters of romance," Snape muttered. The wizard appeared slightly dreamy, and Harry blushed harder when he noticed that Snape was staring intently at his lips.

"So ... you came here, not because you wanted to apologize?" Harry asked archly. Snape looked a little guilty and nodded. "Then why did you come here?"

"What do you think is my reason?" Snape looked at him seriously.

Harry licked his lips. Mirth was bubbling up in him again. Before he could begin to laugh, Snape shut him up with another searing kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
